You're Mine
by Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto
Summary: Sasuke menyesal telah melepas Naruto karena keegoisannya, namun saat takdir menemukan mereka kembali, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah merebut Narutonya. akankah Sasuke bisa mendaptkan Naruto kembali setellah semua perbuatannya dimasa Silam? #Update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Chara : Masahi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru

Author : TD

Di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah dengan dominasi warna biru, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih porselen dan rambut raven tengah memandangi sebuah foto pemuda blonde yang tengah tersenyum hangat dalam layar hp androidnya. Pemuda yang baru-baru ini karirnya sedang melejit dan bermarga Uchiha ini sejak setengah jam lalu telah memandang sosok pemuda blonde dalam foto itu, tatapan dingin dan tajam yang selalu tersorot dari matanya kini tergantikan oleh tatapan sayu bercampur rindu saat memandang foto pemuda itu. Sesekali, jemari putihnya tampak membelai lembut foto itu, berharap ia bisa sedikitit mengobati kerinduannya akan pemuda berambut blonde penyandang marga Namikaze tersebut. Dia menyesal, bukan tapi sangat menyesal telah melepas pemuda Uzumaki itu karena keegoisannya, pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya, sang malaikat cintanya dan belahan jiwanya itu entah dimana sejak kejadian dimana dia melepas pujaan hatinya karena takut kehilangan karirnya. Pemuda raven dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak asyik merenung tanpa melepas pandagannya dari foto pemuda blonde terkasih penyandang nama Namikaze Naruto.

"dobe, where are you? I miss you and I miss your smile" gumam Sasuke keluar dari karakternya karena tidak biasanya seorang uchiha membutuhkan seseorang, yang ada seseoranglah yang membbuthkannya.

Setelah menggumam itu, Sasuke tenggelam lagi dalam pikirannya, sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan saat-saat menyenangkan yang dia alami bersama Naruto hingga sebuah senyum tipis terpatri jelas diwajahnya namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi kala dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke pintu apartemennya.

Ting… Tong…

Mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, dengan langkah yang berat, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu apartement untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu tak diundang yang tenggah mengganggu fantasinya untuk mengenang pujaan hatinya.

Kriet

Suara derit pintu terbukapun terdengar, memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan suarai silvernya yang terkesan berantakan namun hal itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Pria paruh baya dengan nama Hatake Kakashi itu tersenyum tipis tak kalah melihat Sasuke membukakan pintu untukknya.

"selamat malam Uchiha-san, maaf mengganggu istirahat anda, tapi satu setengah jam lagi anda ada pemotretan iklan untuk perusahaan Sabaku Corp di Suna" ucap Kakashi mengingatkan Jadwal Sasuke untuk malam ini.

Yah.. seperti yang kalian kira, Kakashi hatake Merupakan Manager dari model kita yang tengah naik daun ini. Selain jadi model, Sasuke juga pernah membintangi beberapa film drama dan action di Negara HI ini, jadi jangan heran kalau namanya dikenal masyarakat luas dan fansnya merebak di seluruh Negara, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya bahagia, karena baginya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, satu hal yang mudah ia dapatkan dulu sebelum ia terobsesi oleh karirnya yaitu, berada disamping Namikaze Naruto. Yah… itulah kebahagiaannya, namun hal itu akan sangat sulit ia gapai semenjak dia melepaskan malaikat pirangnya itu. Sepertinya perjalanan akan sangat panjang untuk memiliki senyum menawan sang malaikat.

Menghela nafas lelah, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartementnya tanpa mengucap satu katapun, dia sangat lelah hari ini, dari pagi sampai sore tadi dia harus bekerja dan sekrang dia harus bekerja lagi. Mengacuhkan tingkah Sasuke yang dingin, Kakashi melenggang masuk menuju ruang tamu di dalam apertemen itu, tanpa di persilahkan sang pemilik, Kakashi langsung duduk di depan Sasuke yang kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum diganggu oleh Kakashi, yaitu memandang foto si blonde.

"menyesal eh telah melepasnya" sindir Kakashi yang melihat kebiasaan baru Sasuke.

"bukan urusanmu" tukas Sasuke ketus

"sepertinya sampai sekarang kau belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari nya sejak saat itu" ucap Kakashi terkesan menyindir.

Yah memang benar, beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu Sasuke tampak menyesal telah melepas Naruto dan saat itu dia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya, namun saat sampai di sepan apartement Naruto, Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh seketika karena tidak menemukan sang blonde beserta barangnya di dalam apartement itu, dengan emosi yang sudah bercampur aduk, Sasuke menggedor pintu pemiilik apartement, setelah pemilik apartement itu keluar, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi dia bertanya tentang keberadaan Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh pemilik apaartement itu. Sasuke sudah berusaha menanyakan perihal keberadaan Naruto pada sahabat-sahabat si blonde namun hasilnya sangat nihil. Kehilangan titik terang akan keberadaan si Blonde, Sasuke sampai menyewa seorang detective untuk mencari tentang kabar dan keberadaan si blonde, namun sampai sekarang, dia tak mendapat satupun kabar tentang hal itu hingga dia menyerah dan hanya bisa menerima nasib.

"aku.." tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya Sasuke hanya terdiam mendapati sindiran Kakashi yang tepat sasaran itu, bukannya dia tak mau menjelaskan namun harga dirinya sebagai sorang Uchiha lah yang melarangnya untuk menceritakan pada orang lain bahwa ia telah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kabar si blonde.

Melihat artis bimbingan sekaligus seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai keponakan kehilangan suaranya, Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum. Memang sangat jarang mendapati sang Uchiha kehabisan kata seperti ini, namun dia lebih dari tahu kalau sudah menyangkut hal tentang Namikaze bahkan Uchiha paling dinginpun akan bisa kehilangan katanya dan terlihat lemah. Seperti yang dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman, Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya telah tenggelam kembali dalam lamunannya.

"ayo kita pergi" ajaknya pada Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda raven itu kembali dalam kenyataann.

Merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya, mau tidak mau Sasuke kembali dalam kenyataan. Dia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya tengah menatapnya dengan datar namun ada sorot kelembutan dari matanya. Melihat Sasuke merespone gerakannya, Kakashi mengulangi kembali perkatanyaanya.

"ayo kita pergi"

"hn" balas Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Kakashi.

Melihat kelakuan sang bungsu Uchiha, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas 'dia benar-benar egois, jika seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya lagi bocah' batin Kakashi miris dengan sifat egois yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Pemotran hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Banyak fans-fans Sasuke yang sudah bergerombol untuk menyaksikan pemotetan idola mereka dan seperti biasa pula hal itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Seusai sesi terakhir pemotretan, Sasuke langsungg mencari Kakashi untuk berpamitan pulang. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung pulang tanpa menemui Kakashi dulu namun demi keprofesionalan dan kesopan sebagai model, mau tidak mau dia harus menemui Kakashi dulu untuk berpamitan pulang.

Sasuke mengarahkan onyx kelamnya disekitar area pemotretan untuk mencari sosok pria paru baya dengan rambut silver. Bebeberapa menit kemudian, onyxnya menangkap obyek yang sedang ia cari tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria paru baya dengan model rambut yang di ikat keatas dengan garis melintang dihidungnya yang dikenalnya dengan nama Umino Iruka, penanggung jawab yang dipilih oleh sabaku crop untuk menjalankan proyek ini.

Dengan langkah cool yang membuat para fansnya berteriak histeris, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Kakashi hingga onyxnya menangkap sekelebat pemuda yang tengah menghantui pikirannya diantara para fansnya. Dengan langkah dipercepat, Sasuke menuju tempat dimana sosok itu terlihat namun setelah sampai disana, dia tidak mendapi sosok yang dicarinya itu 'hanya ilusi' batinnya miris sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Kakashi.

"Kakashi" panggil Sasuke setelah jaraknya dengan Kakashi lebih dekat.

Kakashi hanya merespon panggilan Sasuke dengan menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tangannya melambai, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mendekat. Mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Kakashi padanya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah kedua pria itu.

"kau mungkin sudah mengenal siapa dia, tapi untuk formalnya, kenalkan dia Umino Iruka, penanggung jawab dalam proyek ini dan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, artis muda yang menjadi model dari Sabaku Corp" ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan mereka secara formla.

"yoroshiku onengaisimas Uchiha-san" sapa Iruka sesopan mungkin

"hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa merubah ekspresi stoicnyya.

'anak ini, benar-benar angkuh, aku harap dia bisa cocok dengan bocah itu' batin Iruka

"ah.. sepertinya saya bisa memulai pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan" kata Iruka mennyebutkan tujuan awalnya menemui Kakashi

"tentang apa?" tanya Kakashi sedangkann Sasuke tampak tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan itu dan hanya memandangi layar ponselnya saja.

"aka nada satu orang yang mendampingi saya untuk mengurus proyek ini, dia akan datang sebentar lagi" jawab Iruka sambil memandang arlojinya

"ah itu dia" serunya sambil menunjuk kea rah pemuda yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Sampai di tempat tujuannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum meinta maaf pada Iruka.

"maaf Iruka-san saya terlambat karena harus mengambil berkas yang tertinggal" kata pemuda itu setelah menormalkan nafasnya

"tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan mereka adalah orang yang akan menjadi patner kita dalam proyek ini. Sang manager bernama Hatake Kakashi dan modelnya adala Uchiha Sasuke" kata Iruka sambil memperkenalkan Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Deg!

Mendengar nama seseorang dalam masa lalunya disebut, jantung pemuda berambut pirang penyandang nama Namikaze Naruto itu terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Naruto tidak menyangka, dia akan dipertemukan oleh orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinnya dan seseorang yang benar-benar ingin dia lupakan. Sasuke uchiha mantan Kekasihnya sekaligus orang yang membuatnya tak mempercayai arti kata cinta.

Naruto pov

"tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan mereka adalah orang yang akan menjadi patner kita dalam proyek ini. Sang manager bernama Hatake Kakashi dan modelnya adala Uchiha Sasuke"

Deg!

Rasanya jantungku berhenti sekian detik saat aku mendengar nama itu, sudah beberapa tahun silam aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Memang aku tahu kalau dia adalah model papan atas dan namanya sudah terkenal dimana-mmana, namun aku tidak mendengar nama itu diperkenalkan secara langsung seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah model yang akan dipakai oleh Sacaku Corp. Bodohnya diriku yang tidak menyimak rapat tadi, tahu dia yang akan menjadi modelnya, aku tidak akan menerima tawaran ini, karena aku membenci.

Yah.. aku membeci seorang Uchiha Sasuke namun aku juga tak bisa mengangkal kalau masih ada sedikit perasaanku untuknya. Yah.. bisa dibilang dia adalah mantan kekasihku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku kira hidupku akan bahagia saat aku bersamanya, namun ternyata hal itu hanya khayalan saat karirnya melejit dan mencampakkanku. Ceritanya panjang bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, mungkin lain kali aku bisa menceritakannya, tapi bukan sekarang.

" hey kau melamun" kata Iruka-sa sambil menepuk pelan bahuku saat melihatku terhanyut dengan lamunanku.

"tidak, hanya memikirkan sedikit masalah" sanggahku sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahku agar Iruka-san tidak menghawatirkan keadaanku, aku tidak mau dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke dulu hingga ia Khawatir.

"kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu" kata Iruka tersenyum

"Hajimimashite, Namikaze Naruto desu, yoroshiku onengasimas Uchiha-san, Kakashi-san" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

End Naruto pov

Sasuke pov

Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang kedua pria itu bicarakan, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang masuk dalam pembicaraan ini tapi aku tetap tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan itu, fokusku masih saja pada layar hp androidku yang menampilkan sosok malaikat pirang itu, yah.. sedari tadi aku sibuk memainkan hp untuk melihat kumpulan foto-fotonya hingga sebuah nama yang terucap mengalihkanku dari segalanya.

"Hajimimashite, Namikaze Naruto desu, yoroshiku onengasimas Uchiha-san, Kakashi-san"

Mendengar nama yang selalu ku rindukan itu aku langsung mendongakkan kepala untuk memastikan siapa pemilik nama itu dan…

Deg!

Nafasku tercekat dengan sempurna dan rasa-rasanya detak jantungku berhenti beberapa detik melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan kulit tan dan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya itu tepat berdiri di dapankku. Tidak salah lagi, dia malaikatku.

Sosok pemuda yang sangat aku rindukan tengah berdiri didepanku, seseorang yang selama ini aku cari keberadaannya, seseorang yang selama ini amat sangat aku rindukan, kini ia telah berada tepat didepan mataku.

"Naruto"

End Sasuke pov

Sasuke tampak membatu melihat Naruto yang selama ini dia cari tengah berdiri di depannya. Dan tanpa disadirinya, Sasuke menggumamkan nama Naruto dengan penuh nada kerinduan sehingga membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi heran dengan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha ini.

"sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, baguslah" kata Iruka mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang ini.

"hn" balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Menyadari dirinya dipandang terus oleh Sasuke, Naruto ingin secepatnya pergi dari sana untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"ne.. Iruka-san, maaf saya harus pegi dulu untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas pada direktur" pamin Narut mencoba untuk melarihkan diri.

"baiklah Naru, kamu bisa pergi" kata Iruka mempersilahkan

"saya undur diri dulu, Uchiha-san, Kakashi-san" setelah mengucapkan itu, tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, Naruto langsung saja pergi meninggalakan mereka bertiga.

"saya permisi dulu" pamit Sasuke dengan tenang walau dalam hatinya di terburu-buru untuk mengejar Naruto yang sudah pergi. Setelah mengucap kata itu Sasuke segera meninggalkan Iruka dan Kakashi.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari kedua pemuda itu, Iruka hanya mengernyit heran sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kakashi yang berada disebelahnya.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Iruka

"Masalah remaja" jawab Kakashi asal sambil meninggalkan Iruka yang makin bingun dengan keadaan dua pemuda itu.

Disisi lain tampak Naruto tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tenda direktur dan dibelakangnya terlihatlah pemuda raven yang tengah mengejarnya. Sasuke terus mengejar Naruto tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedari tadi dia tabrak. Fokusnya sekarang hanyalah Namikaze seorang. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada Neruto. Walau Naruto tak bisa menjadi kekasihnya lagi, setidaknya dia ingin meminta maaf pada pemuda itu agar Naruto tidak membencinya.

Greb

Setelah beberapa menit mengejar Naruto, akhirnya sasuke bisa mencegah Naruto pergi dengan menggenggam pergelangan tersentak saat merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya, berhenti dari perjalanannya, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan seseorang yang sejak dulu ia hindari berdiri di depannya.

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu Uchiha-san" tanya Naruto formal namun masih terksesan dingin

"hn" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke sambil tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Kesal terhadap pemuda didepannya, Naruto coba meredam emosinya mengingat pemuda didepannya adalah salah satu patnernya untuk mensukseskan proyel ini.

"jika tidak ada, izinkan saya pegi, ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus" kata Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"jangan pergi lagi dobe" lirih Sasuke sambil memandang lekat safir milik Naruto

Naruto masih kukuh dalam pendiriannya yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke tanpa membalas perkataan yang terlontar oleh Sasuke. Melihat pemberontakan Naruto, terpaksa Sasuke menurunkan harga dirinya agar pemuda didepannya ini menganggapnya lagi dan memaafkannya.

"maafkan aku Naru, kumohon maafkan aku dan jangan pergi lagi Naruto, aku mohon" katanya sarat akan permohonan.

Naruto sempat kaget melihat seorang Uchiha memohon seperti ini, namun itu tidak bertahan lama, dia tidak ingin sakit hati lagi, dia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hal yang baru dan membangun tembok pembatas untuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke 'semuanya sudah terlambat Sasuke' batin Naruto Miris .

Tak mendapat respon dari Naruto Sasuke hanya bisa diam 'apakah kau tidak bisa memafkanku Naru' batin Sasuke miris sambil menatap lekat pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Mencoba bertaruh pada nasib, sasuke berharap dengan ini dia bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto.

"Naru, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau mau memaafkanku" kata Sasuke tak menyerah

"menjauhlah dari ku maka aku akan memaafkanmu" respon Naruto yang membuat Sasuke membatu seketika.

'tidak, itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak bisa jauh lagi darimu, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Naru, aku mencintaimu Naruto' batin Sasuke memberontak dengan syarat yang diberikan Naruto agar ia bisa termaafkan.

"ta – " ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tiba-tiba hadir disana.

"dear, kau lama sekali" ucap pemuda itu sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang "siapa dia?" tanyanya saat menyadari ada pemuda lain selain Naruto.

"sayang, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi model dalam promosi produk ini" kata Naruto

Mendengar panggilan dari kedua pemuda itu, Sasuke menjadi Cemburu. Hatinya sangat panas melihat kedekatan keduanya. Jika bisa, dia ingin melemparkan pemuda merah bata itu kedalam kandang singa karena telah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dear'

"oh.. perkenalkan saya Sabaku Garaa, direktur dari Sabaku Corp" sapa gara pada Sasuke. Garaa memang direktur dari perusahaan yang menanggung proyek ini, namun jangan heran kalau dia tidak mengenal siapa saja yang terjun untuk mengurus proyek. Karena hal itu semua sudah ia pasrahkan pada pegawainya yang bernama Umino Iruka. Setelah memperkenalkan diri dia memandang Naruto kembali

"dear, ayo kita pergi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ajak Gaara "saya permisi dulu Uchiha-san" lanjutnya sambil menyeret Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke memandang kepergian kedua pemuda itu,beberapa menit kemudian senyum khas uchiha muncul diwajah putihnya.

'tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi lagi dobe, you're mine dobe" batinnya

* * *

hehe.. fic baru nih... maaf Naru belum bisa update Our Children dulu karena kehabisang ide ditengah-tengah penulisan chapter 4nya

so, Naru kasih fic ini deh sebagai permintaan maaf, hehe.. read and review ya

maaf kalau ficnya mengecewakan cz lagi ngegalau waktu buat fic ini.

ok thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Chara : Masahi kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Author : TD

Warning : Typo, BxB

Chapter 2

Disebuah ruangan dengan cat berwarna putih terdapat saeorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan model rambut emo berwarna raven a.k.a Sasuke dan seorang pria aruh baya berambut jabrik silver dan tak lupa masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya a.k.a Kakashi tengah duduk di sofa dengan dua cangkir kopi hitam dan beberapa sandwich. Sepertinya pemotretan malam itu sudah selesai, namun kedua manusia ini masih enggan beranjak pulang, sekrang mereka tengah duduk di ruang istirahat khusus para artis. Terlihat dua orang itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing menyebabkan ruangan yang sudah hening itu tambah hening. Sasuke Nampak masih tidak percaya dengan kaejadian yang baru dialaminya bebberapa jam tadi, dia bertemu malaikat pirangnya namun malaikat itu sudah ada yang memiliki dan hal itu sangat membuatnya gusar. Bagaimana tidak gusar, dia sudah sabar menunggu beberapa tahun untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya serta membuatnya kembali menjadi miliknya, namun usahanya sepertinya telah sia-sia melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Gaara tadi. Dia akui kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama tanpa Naruto disisinya walau hal itu tidak ia katakana pada Naruto, namun bagianya Naruto adalah seglanya. Sasuke tidak masalah walau dia harus kehilangan semua isi di dunia ini, namun untuk kehilangan Naruto, hal itu seperti merenggut separuh nyawanya. Kami-sama.. dia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maaf malaikat pirang itu namun syarat yang di dengarnya itu sangat berat untuk ia lakukan karena ia, Sasuke Uchiha sangat membutuhkan Naruto Namikaze untuk berada di sisinya.

Sasuke masih larut dalam pikirannya akan Naruto hingga sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya menyeretnya kembali dalam kenyataan walau baying-bayang akan Naruto masih setia menari dalam benaknya.

"jadi apa tindakkanmu selanjutnya?" tanya Kakashi

"maksudmu?"

"jangan berlagak bodoh Uchiha,kau sudah menemukannya, jadi apa kau sudah meminta maaf padaya?" tanya Kakashi mulai mengintrogasi. Sedikit banyak dia tahu masalah yang dialami Sasuk dan Naruto namun hal yang tidak ia pikir disini, Namikaze Naruto merupakan keponakan jauh dari Umino Iruka, pemuda manis yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Flashback

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto, Iruka hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat gelagat aneh kedua pemuda itu, menoleh pada Kakashi, Iruka pun bertanya

"ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Iruka

"Masalah remaja" jawab Kakashi asal sambil meninggalkan Iruka yang makin bingun dengan keadaan dua pemuda itu.

"Kakashi-san" panggil Iruka sehingga Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"apa kau mengenal Sasuke-kun dengan baik?" tanya Iruka sambil memperdekatkan jaraknya dengan Kakashi

"kenapa?" tanya Kakashi mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dibawahkan Iruka.

"tidak, hanya saja semoga bocah itu bisa cocok dengan Sasuke, aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi"

"menangis itu hal biasa bagi manusia"

"yah.. tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin dia bersedih, dia sudah tidak mendapat kasih sayang orangtua sejak kecil. Dulu pernah ada seseorang yang sudah bisa menggembalikan senyumnya tapi sepertinya senyum itu kembali hilang sejak orang itu menghianatinya" kata Iruka menceritakan sedikit masa lalu Naruto.

"kau tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Kakashi 'apa dia sudah tahu hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto" batin Kakashi bertanya.

"tidak, dia tidak pernah bbercerita padaku, aku hanya tahu hal itu dari obrolan teman-temannya. Hah.. anak itu terlalu menutup diri" Ujar Iruka sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau perhatian dengan Naruto?"

"dia keponakan jauhku dan keponakan yang paling ku sayang, jadi aku tidak mau dia bersedih, karena kesedihannya adalah kesedihanku juga"

End flashback

Sebetulnya Kakashi enggan untuk ikut campur dalam percintaan remaja seperti ini karena cintanya saja masih bertepuk sebelah tanngan pada Iruka, namun sejak mengetahui Naruto adalah keponakan jauh dari pujaan hatinya, mau tidak mau dia juga harus memantau Sasuke agar tidak menyakiti Naruto karena bagi Kakashi menyakiti Naruto sama saja dengan menyakiti Iruka.

"hn" hanya itu balasan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, membuat kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Bukannya Sasuke tak mau cerita, tapi harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha yang melarangnya. Apa kata orang apabila permintaan maaf seorang yang mahal itu diacuhkan begitu saja.

"apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku tak peduli, tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau membuatnya menangis" kata Kakashi dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke ketus sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki 'dobe kita lihat, suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali padaku, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus jadi milikku' batin Sasuke. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

'semoga kau tidak bertindak macam-macam' batin Kakashi sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke.

Disebuah ruangan dengan beberapa rak buku, meja kerja dan sofa, terdapat dua pemuda tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa merah darah itu. Pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato kanji Ai di dahinya a.k.a Gaara tengah menatap datar pemuda berambut pirang dengan 3 kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, sedangkan pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto itu hanya mengacuhkan tatapan datar Gaara dan tetap menundukkan kepala. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, sejak 1 jam yang lalu setelah pertemuannya dengan si Uchiha bungsu, Naruto terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak hal itu membuat orang yang berpapasan dengannya khawatir, termasuk pemuda pemilik surai merah itu. Walau tatapan Gaara selalu datar, namun di balik tatapan datar itu tersimpan rasa khawatir yang besar terhadap pemuda blonde di depannya. Pemuda yang memberitahukan arti keberadaannya, pemuda yang mengembalikan senyumnya dan yang terpenting, pemuda yang telah menawan hatinnya. Yah.. sejak pertemuan pertama Gaara dengan Naruto 3 tahun yang lalu, Naruto sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan dengan sukses pemuda pirang itu menawan hatinnya. Gaara terus memperhatikan Naruto, dia semakin khawatir karena Naruto masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

'apa gara-gara si Uchiha sialan itu dia jadi begini' batin Garaa menebak-nebak

"Naru, daijobu desu ka?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil menggengam tangan Naruto, berusaha menenangkan perasaan Naruto yang menurutnya sedang gundah.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Naruto. Dia tetap diam membisu sambil mempertahankan posisinya itu. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Gaara menjadi lebih khawatir terhadap malaikat pirang itu. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Naruto, mencoba mencari tahu sendiri jawaban yang ia tanyakan dari kedua bola mata shappire itu, dan yang iya dapatkan adalah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" gelak tawa Naruto membahana di seluruh ruangan direktur itu.

"kau.. kau lihat Gaara, ekspresi si Uchiha itu, haha.. ekspresinya lucu sekali waktu memohon.. hahahaha…" ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya. Oh.. rupanya dari tadi Naruto menundukkan kepalanya itu karena ingin menahan tawa karena ekspresi yang jaranga di keluarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Kesal. Itu yang dirasakan Gaara terhadap mahkluk pirang di depannya. Setengah mati dia dibuat khawatir oleh sifat Naruto, namun apa yang di khawatirkannya rupanya sia-sia, ternyata Naruto baik-baik saja. Gaara kesal sekaligus cemburu? Yah dia cemburu karena si Uchiha itu bisa membuat Naruto tertawa lepas seperti ini. Baru kali ini Gaara melihat tawa Naruto yang begitu lepas sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Memang Naruto sering tertawa karena candaannya, namun tawa itu terdengar tidak hidup dan terkesan dipaksakan.

'apa kau masih mencintainya Naru?' batin Garaa miris.

Greb

Tanpa di duga sebelumnya, Gaara langsung mendekap Naruto dengan erat, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pemuda pirang itu dan menghirup sebanyaknya aroma citrus yang sangat dia rindukan. Ia ingin sekali memiliki kehangat ini, kehangatan yang hanya bisa di verikan oleh Naruto Seorang, namun rasanya sulit untuk memilikinya apalagi dengan kedatangan Uchiha bungsu itu yang akan membagi perhatian Naruto, walau Sasuke telah menyakiti Naruto namun Gaara tahu kalau pemua pirang dalam dekapannya ini masih memiliki rasa pada Sasuke, dan kalua boleh dia menebak, Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke walau pemuda pirang itu menyangkalnya sedimikian rupa karena rasa sakit yang diberikan Sasuke masih mendominasi hatinya, namun yang paling menyedihkan, Uchiha bungsu itu akan merebut Naruto lagi. Tidak, dia tidak mau Naruto bersama orang itu, Naruto hanya untuknya 'you're mine Naruto, tidak akan ku biarkan dia memilikimu lagi dan menyakitimu, aku berjanji Naru, aku berjanji aku akan membahagiakanmu' batin Gaara sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu dari Gaara hanya bingung. Dia tahu kalau Gaara akan memeluknya saat Gaara memilik banyak pikiran dan masalah. Yang dia bingungkan, apa masalah yang dialami oleh pemuda penyadang marga Sabaku ini sehingga Garaa memeluknya seerat ini. Ini bukan pelukan seperti biasanya, pelukan ini terkesan posesive menurutnya.

"Gaara" gumam Naruto lembut "daijobu ka?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Garaa, mencoba menenangkan pemuda Sabaku itu.

"biarkan seperti ini Naru, hanya kali ini izinkan aku memelukmu lebih lama" pinta Gaara lirih tanpa melepas dekapan itu "Naru, jangan tinggalkan aku" lanjut Garaa.

"iie, Garaa" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, dia lebih dari tahu kalu selama ini Gaara selalu kesepian dan snediri seperti apa yang ia alami sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dan tiga tahun yang lalu, saat dia menemukan Gaara yang tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan penampilan yang kacau dan luka disekujur tubuhnya, dia membawanya ke apartemennya. Saat dia melihat iris emerland itu, dia merasa bahwa pemuda yang ditolongnya terlihat rapuh, lemah dan kesepian walau itu tidak terlihat dari tampang stoic Gaara. Walau mencoba untuk terlihat kuat, namun Naruto tahu, bahwa Gaara merasakan sakit yang amat dalam dihatinya, dan sejak saat itu, Naruto berjanji akan menjaga perasaan Gaara dan tidak membiarkannya sendiri, karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya sendiri dan diacuhkan.

Malam itu, Naruto dan Gaara saling berbagi kehangatan antara satu sama lain dengan sebuah dekapan ringan hingga mereka berdua tertidur dan menjelajah alam mimpi bersama.

Cahaya kejinggaan terlihat menerobos apartemen dengan cat biru tua. Di pojok ruangan, trpatnya diatas kasur kingsize, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang menggeliat tidak nyaman karena cahaya dari raja siang itu menyerang kelopak matanya yang putih. Remaja pemilik rambut emo melawan gravitasi itu mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dengan enggan, dibukanya kelopak mata putih itu sehingga memperlihatkan iris onyznya yang sangat mempesona.

'masih jam 6 pagi' gumam pemuda a.k.a Sasuke itu saat melihat jam weker yang terletak diatas buffet kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya yaitu membersihkan diri.

30 menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hakama mandi biru tuanya, rambutnya yang biasanya melawan grafitasi itu sekarang terlihat lepek dan membingkai wajahnya yang tampan, handuk kecil yang tadi tersampir dipundaknya kini ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, namun aktivitasnya terhenti karena sebuah alunan lagu forgiven yang berasal dari hpnya, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat si penelpone, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di layar ponsel androidnya dan langsung meletakkan benda mungil itu ke telinganya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, terdengar suara dari arah seberang.

"moshi-moshi Sasuke-san, maaf menggagu pagi anda, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau anda mempunyai jadwal pagi ini" sapa sekaligus pemberitahuan dari orang di seberang telephone.

"hn" hanya dua huruf yang menjadi tredmark Uchiha lah yang diberikan Sasuke untuk membalas sapaan panjang lebar dari si penelephon yang tak lain adalah managernya yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

"hah.. baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi, setelah itu kita akan menuju Sabaku Corp untuk membahas proyeknya lebih lanjut" kata Kakashi sambil menghela nafas lelah, memang dia sudah kebal dengan dua huruf itu, tapi jika harus mendapatkan kata itu setiap saat diapapun akan lelah bukan.

Tanpa aba-aba atau salam terlebih dahulu, Sasuke menutup sambungan telephonnya dengan Kakashi dan membuang HP berwarna biru tua itu di atas kasur.

'cih, pagi-pagi aku sudah mendengar marga itu' batin Sasuke geram.

Semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara, dia sudah tidak menyukai pemuda Sabaku itu karena dengan seenaknya merebut Naruto dari sisinya. Jika bisa, dia ingin membunuh Gaara saat itu juga dan merebut Naruto kembali. Suka atau tidak suka, dia harus mendapatkan malaikat blonde itu, apapun caranya, jika harus menghancurkan dunia sekalipun, dia akan lakukan asal Naruto bisa kembali ke sisinya.

'dobe, kau akan menjadi milikku kembali, karena apapun yang diinginkan oleh Uchiha pasti akan di dapatkannya, tunggulah dobe' batin Sasuke dengan senyuman khas Uchiha yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya 'mau tidak mau, kau harus menjadi milikku dobe-chan' lanjutnya dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk merebut Naruto kembali.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya diruang direktur Sabaku Coperation, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas sofa yang dia tiduri semalam. Lambat laun, kelopak mata tan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan pada dunia iris shapire yang menyaingin langit musim panas itu. Pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sejak semalam telah terbuai dengan alam mimpi yang indah.

"kau sudah bangun Naru" sebuah sura yang sangat familiar hinggap di telinga Naruto, dengan kesadarn yang mulai terkumpul, Naruto mengedarkan iris shappire untuk mencari sumber suara dan iris shappirenya merefleksikan pemuda dengan suarai merah darah dan tato kanji Ai di dahinya tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil menenteng dua buah kantong plastik.

"ohayou Gaara" sapa Naruto pada pemuda itu

"Ohayou" sapa Gaara kembali

"apa yang kamu bawah?" Tanya Naruto tak kala melihat Gaara menenteng dua kantong plastic ditangnnya.

"sarapan" jawab Gaara dengan senyum lembut yang membuat siapa saja akan terpesona, namun sayanag, senyum itu hanya akan dia perlihatkan pada Naruto seorang.

Gaara mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto yang baru bangun tidur, dipandanginya Naruto yang baru bangun tidur itu, wajah tan yang tampak sayu, rambut pirang yang lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya dan kemeja yang acak-acakan dengan dua kancing atas yang tidak dikancingkan membuatnya terlihat manis dan err… menggoda di mata para seme yang melihatnya, termasuk pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan itu, Gaara hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dan menahan nafsunya agar tidak enyerang pemuda blonde itu saat itu juga.

"ne Gaara kenapa melihatku seperti itu" tanya Naruto dengan memasang tampang yang super imut menambah kesan manisnya.

"ti-tidak Naru" kata Garaa- tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Melihat tingkah Gaara yang aneh, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara dan membuat pemuda Sabaku itu jadi salah tingkah dan super duper ekstra menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'memakan' pemuda pirang di depannya.

"apa kau sakit Gaara, tapi kau tidak demam" Ujar Naruto sambil menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka.

'Naru jauhkan wajahmu, aku tidak bisa menahan lebih dari ini' batin Gaara miris karena dia tidak bisa menahan libidonya yang terus naik, namun sepertinya permohonan itu tidak terdengar oleh si blonde, terlihat dari Naruto yang tidak kunjung menjauhkan wajahnya dan shappire itu menatap lekat emerland yang ada didepannya.

Brak

Sadar atau tidak, Gaara mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di sofa dengan posisi Gaara diatas Naruto dan kedua lengan kekarnya berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu antara sofa dan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi barunya itu.

"Ga-Gaara bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku" ucap Naruto gugup

Tanpa mengindahkan Ucapan Naruto dan kecemasan yang terpancar di sepasang shappire itu, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dibawahnya namun sepertinya hal itu malah membuat Gaara semakin bernafsu untuk menikmati 'sarapannya'. Naruto semakin cemas saat Gaara tak merespon perkataannya dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafas panas pemuda sabaku itu menerpa wajahnya. Naruto memang tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena kedua tangannya terhimpit oleh dada bidang Gaara,walau begitu dia sudah mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang itu, namun apa daya, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Gaara sehingga dia hanya pasrah saja pada nasib.

Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dia bisa denganjelas mendegar dan merasakan nafas hangat Naruto yang mengenai wajahnya, sekilas, emerlandnya melihat wajah pemuda blonde itu yang kini merah padam dan menyembunyikan iris shappirenya, membuat pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum tipis menyaksikan pemandangan yang langkah itu. Dia tahu ini salah, namun dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Jangan salahkan dia karena tidak bisa menahan imannya terhadapa maklhuk pirang manis itu. Gaara sudah bersusah payah agar tidak menyerang pemuda itu, namun godaan yang ia terima terlampau besar sehingga dia membuang jauh-jauh imannya dan menuruti kehendak nafsunya.

Melihat tak ada perlawanan keras yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Gaara semakin berani melancarkan aksinya, dia membawa bibir ranum Naruto kedalam ciuman ringan dan hal itu membuat pemilik bibir itu membelalak tak percaya atas aksi pemuda sabaku di atasnya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin memberontak karena dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, namun entah mengapa, hatinya tidak terlalu keberatan menerima perlakuan ini, apakah dia sudah bisa melupakan Uchiha bungsu itu dan mengalihkan hatinya pada pemuda sabaku diatasanya itu, Naruto tidak tahu jawabannya. Walau sepolosnya dia, tapi dia sudah menyadari bahwa Gaara memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya, namun dia belum bisa membalas perasaan itu, bukannya Naruto tidak nyaman jika berada disamping Gaara, namun baying-bayang Uchiha bungsu masih setia menghantuinya. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, Sasuke masih memenuhi sebagian pikarannya walau ada sedikit pikiran itu yang beralih ke Gaara namun pikiran tentang Uchiha Sasuke mmasih memenuhi benaknya maupun hatinya. Mungkinkah ini sudah waktunya dia membuka hati untuk penghuni yang baru, entalah, dia tidak tahu, dia masih belum ingin terlibat dengan cinta yang menurutnya menyakitkan.

'semua ini membuatku bingung' batin Naruto ditengah lamunannya, namun lamunan itu terhenti saat sesuatu mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan seketika itu Naruto menyadari posisinya dengan Gaara.

Pada awalnya Gaara hanya memberinya ciuman ringan, namun ciuman itu semakin memanas saat Naruto terseret dalam lamunannya. Gaara mencoba menerobos pertahanan Naruto dan ingin menginvansi rongga lembab itu, namun Naruto menolak. Entah karena terbawah suasana pemainan atau nafsunya yang mulai naik, sadar atau tidak, lama-lama Naruto membiarkan lidah Gaara menginvansi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk 'menari' bersama walau lidah Gaara yang mendominasi. Perlahan lengan tan itu merangkak naik dan mengalungkannya pada leher Gaara. Sepertinya Naruto sudah terhanyut dan ikut menikmati permainan yang dibawahkan oleh Gaara.

'mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku melepaskan hatiku untukmu Gaara, walau dia kembali, namun aku tidak siap untuk tersakiti lagi' batin /naruto ditengah ciumannya.

Sebenarnya Gaara enggan melepaskan ciuman itu, namun kebutuhannya atas oksigen memaksanya untuk mengakhiri aktivitas yang membuatnya lupa akan segala hal. Emerlandnya memperhatikan keadaan Naruto sekarang, mata shappirenya yang tampak sayu, wajah tannya yang memerah dan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, serta kain kemejanya yang berantakan, hal itu membuat Gaara semakin terbawah oleh nafsu. Puas dengan kebutuhan oksigen yang didapkatnnya, Gaara mulai melancarkan aksi keduanya, namun hal itu terhenti karena pertanyaan Naruto yang membuatnya mematung untuk sepersekian detik.

"Gaara, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto to the point, walau mahkluk pirang itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Naruto hanya ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari orangnya langsung, dan ia menyakinkan dirinya dan hatinya, bahwa Gaara bisa menjaga perasaannya apapun yang terjadi. Semoga pilihannya kali ini tidak akan salah, harapan akan cintanya ia titipkan pada pemuda sabaku itu, dan berusaha bersama untuk melewati permainan takdir yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta lamanya.

Gaara masih tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, lidahnya terasa sangat keluh untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ini. Dia tridak mengerti kenapa Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, 'apakah kau sudah membuka hatimu Naruto' batin Gaara, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan, walau pengakuan itu di tolah oleh Naruto, setidaknya dia sudah berkata jujur atas perasaannya 'mungkin sudah waktuya aku meyampaikan hal ini' batin Gaara memantapkan hatinya.

"ya, Aishiteru Naruto" ucap Gaara sambil menatap lekat manic shappire itu.

Senyum, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut atas pernyataan cinta Gaara terhadapnya. Ya, dia akan membalas perasaan pemuda Sabaku itu, NAruto sudah memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru dan meniinggalakn lembaran lama di belakang.

"aishiteru mo Gaara" kata Naruto sambil mengecup bibir itu sekilas, membuat pemilik manic emerland itu mengembangkan senyum kebahagiaan atas cinta yang berhasil diraihnya walau itu harus membutuhkna perjalanan yang panjang, dan detik itu juga, pagutan antara keduanya kembali tercipta.

"ngg.. Ga-gaara su..sudah..cukup, ngg he..hentikan i-ini ma-sih dikantor" ujar Naruto menahan erangannya keluar karena perbuatan pemuda Sabaku yang telah menginvasi tengkukknya dan meninggalkan sedikitnya dua bekas kissmark pada leher tan itu.

"maaf Naru, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya" Bisik Gaara ditelinga si blonde, ya.. Sabaku Gaara sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi untuk kali ini, Gaara melanjutkan aksinya degan menyusupkan tangannyanya kedalam kemeja Naruto, membuat kemeja itu terangkat. Tidak sampai itu saja, tangan Gaara mencari-cari bagian sensitive Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda blonde itu hanya mengerang dan menggeliat. Sedangkan Nruto sudah pasrah karena tenaganyya sudah habis untuk melawan Garaa. Gaara masih melancarkan aksinya mencumbu tubuh tan itu, namun sebelum permainan itu masuk lebih jauh, sebuah ketukan di pintu memaksa Gaara menghentikan aktivitas itu dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

Tok tok tok

"Sabaku-sama, Uchiha-san dan Hatake-san ingin menemui anda" ucap seseorang diluar yang tak lain adalah Iruka.

Mendengar marga Uchiha disebutkan, Gaara menoleh pada Naruto, memastikan pemuda yang sekrang berganti status menjadi kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Emerlandnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tenang, namun pancaran Shappire itu membuatnya cemas dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Sadar telah diperhatikan, Naruto melirik kkasih barunya yang terlihat cemas itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa Gaara" ucap Naruto menenangkan Gaara

"mandilah, setalah itu kau harus sarapan" kata Gaara membelai surai pirang itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada diruang direktur itu untuk membersihkan diri. Gaara terus memperhatikan punggu Naruto yang kian menjauh dan akhirnya tertelan oleh pintu kamar mandi. Hanya satu harapan pemuda Sabaku itu, agar hubungan ini terus berlangsung selamanya. Harapnya sebelum menyuruh Iruka untuk masuk.

"masuk" terdengar perintah dari dalam ruangan, membuat dua pria dan satu pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan direktur yang di dominasi warna merah tua itu.

"silahkan duduk" ucap Gaara mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk duduk disofa yang ada ditengah ruangan itu dengan Gaara duduk disofa panjang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi sedangkan Iruka duduk di sopa single disamping Kakashi.

Hening. Tidak ada salah satu orang yang berbicara di dalam ruangan besar itu, sebenarnya ketiga tamu itu menunggu sang direktur untuk membuka suaranya namun direktur Sabaku corp itu hanya bisu seribu bahasa sehingga membuat suasana itu haning.

"ehem, maaf Sabaku-san, bisa kita mulai rapatnya sekarang" ucap Kakashi memecah keheningan itu "karena 2 jam lagi kami harus menghadiri syutting di Rookie corp" lanjutnya.

"hn. Masih ada satu orang yang belum hadir" jawab Gaara singkat

"oh iya, diamana Naruto-kun, kemarin dia tidak pulang ke apartemen, apa dia bersama anda Sabaku-sama?" tanya Iruka setelah menyadari seseorang yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara tadi.

"hn. Dia disini, sebentar lagi dia kesini" jawab Gaara singkat, sesekali ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang berada disamping Kakashi, sepertinya Uchiha stoic itu tidak termakan oleh oomongan Gaara, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tetap stoic. Hmm.. begitu kah? Sepertinya hanya wajahnya saja yang tenang, lain dengan hatinya.

'berani kau menyentuh dobe-ku, kubunuh kau' batin Sasuke walau wajahnya tetap stoic.

"gomenasai minna-san membuat anda menunggu" kata Naruto dengan kemeja yang sudah rapi, Naruto berjalan mendekat kea rah mereka berempat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara yang langsung mengacak surai pirang itu dan mencium sekilsa pipi tembem Naruto, tidak peduli aksinya itu disaksikan berbagai pasang mata, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa sekarang Namikaze Naruto telah menjadi milikknya. Sang korban, hanya cuek dengan tingkah kekasih barunya dan menatap kea rah orang-orang yang memandang hal itu dengan berbagai tatapan aneh. Seperti Uchiha bungsu yang menatap adegan romantise itu dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"nah sekrang kita mulai rapatnya, proyek ini akan " Gaara melanjutkan penjelasan akan kelangsungan proyeknya beberapa bulan kedepan, namun sepertinya penjelasan itu tidak diperhatikan oleh pemuda emo ini karena seluruh fokusnya telah berada di shappire Naruto. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto sejak rapat itu dimulai, dia meneliti penampilan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan sekilas onyxnya menangkap suatu tanda kemerahan dileher jenjang Naruto yang tidak tertutupi oleh kerah kemejanya. Mengetahui tanda apa itu, Sasuke mengggeram marah dalam hatinya.

Sasuke pov

'Sial, apa yang kau lakukan pada dobe-ku pemuda sabaku, berani-beraninya kau memberikan tanda itu pada Naruto, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku' batinku geram saat melihat kissmark di leher Naruto. Tidak hanya satu, pemuda Sabaku siaan itu memberikan beberapa tanda kissmark dileher Naruto. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku, persetan dengan semuanya, aku harus mendapatkan Naruto kembali dan menghilangkan tanda itu.

Aku bersiri dari tempat dudukk, tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tapan aneh dari pesert rapat lainnya. Yang ada dipikarnku sekrang hanya Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Sudah cukup aku menahan kesabaran dan rasa sakit akibat cemburu ini. Tidak sadarkah kau heh dobe, sebenarnya aku menderita melihat kau bersamanya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya dan malah membiarkan pemuda Sabaku itu memberimu tanda. Cukup, akan aku tunjukkan siapa Uchiha sebenarnya. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menjadikanmu milikku, walu itu harus menyakitimu.

Greb

Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk berdiri, tak membuat waktu lama aku menyeretnya meninggalkan ruang direktur itu. Namun langkahku terhenti saat pemuda Sabaku itu menarik salah satu tangan Naruto yang bebas.

"lepaskan dia Uchiha"

"bukan urusanmu"

"itu akan jadi urusanku kalau kau menarik kekasihku dengan seenaknya" ucap pemuda Sabaku itu yag membuatku mematung sesaat. Kekasih eh, kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku dobe, tapi tak akan aku biarkan kau melupakanku begitu saja karena kamu sepenuhnya adalah milikku.

Buak

"jangan ikut campur Sabaku, atau aku akan membunuh pemuda ini" ancamku sambil menodongkan pisau lipat yang sejak tadi berada ditanganku

End Sasuke pov

"jangan ikut campur Sabaku, atau aku akan membunuh pemuda ini" ancam Sasuke sambil menodongkan pisau lipat yang dibawahnya ke leher Naruto.

Syok. Itulah yang dirasaka 3 orang berbeda kulit itu, mereka tidak menyangka Uchiha bungsu bisa senekat ini, tepatnya 2 orang saja yang tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa senekat ini untuk mendapatkan Naruto, sedangkan Iruka hanya mematung dengan ekpresi bingung dengan berbeagai kejadian ini.

"apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Iruka bingung, karena hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Melihat berbagai ekspresi orang-orang sekitarnya, Sasuke hanya mengembangkan senyum Uchihanya. Dia tahu, perbuatannya saat ini memang gila, tapi sudah dikatakannya bukan, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang terlontar oleh iruka Sasuke menyeret Naruto menjauh menuju ruangan tunggu khusus artis yang sepih di pagi hari ini.

Brak

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke tembok ruangan tunggu itu, menyebabkan sang korban meringis kesakitan atas perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

"apa maumu Uchiha" tanya Naruto dingin.

"hn" ujar Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"ceh.. Uchiha menyebalkan" decih Naruto tak suka.

Brak

Tanpa di duga pemuda Namikaze itu, Sasuke memerangkapnya diantara Tembok dan tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu sehingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik karea dua tangannya di pegang oleh tangan Sasuke dan diletakkannya diata kepala Naruto, sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi berada di samping kepala Naruto.

"apa maumu Uchiha, lepakan aku!" triak Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan himpitan yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke, namun apa daya tenaganya tidak lebih kecil dari tenaga Sasuke sehingga membuat pemberontakannya sia-sia.

"Lepaskan Uchiha bring mmph mmph" Makian Naruto terputus karena Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, tidak sekedar mencium Sasuke menjilat dan melumat bibir mungil itu hingga membuat Naruto mebelalakkan matanya dan membuat darahnya sedikit berdesir saat Sasuke menciumnya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri oleh Naruto bahwa dia merindukan sensai ini, lama-lama, Naruto terhanyut oleh ciuman yang sudah lama ia rindukan, ciuman dari orang terkasih yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Sebelum mata shappire itu tertutup sempurna, Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Ini salah, dia tidak boleh terhanyut oleh hal ini karena dia sudah memiliki Gaara dan pemuda di sepannya ini juga sudah memiliki orang lain, ini harus dihentikan secepatnya, dia tidak mau membuat orang lain tersakiti terlebih hatinya. Denga kekuatan yang sudah terkumpul, Naruto melancarkan lagi aksi pemebrontakannya, dia menggigit bibir Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

"sudah cukup Sasuke, kumohon hentikan semua ini. Kita sudah saling ada yang memiliki, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku tak mau tersakitimu lagi Uchiha brengsek" geram Naruto, sudah cukup, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya terhadap perlakuan Sasuke.

Buak

"kau brengsek Uchiha, setelah meninggalkanku dan membuatku hancur, dengan seenaknya kau kembali dan menciumku"

Dak

"hah.. tak ingatkah kau apa yang kau perbuat dulu, lupa kah kamu apa yang kau lakukan"

Buak

"kalau begitu"

Brak

"aku akan mengingatkanmu .ha .ke" kata Naruto penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Sasuke, sekarang posisi mereka berbalik dari yang tadi, Naruto menghipit Sasuke antara tembok dan dirinya dengan menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke setelah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Flashback

Saat itu Naruto tengah bersantai di ruang tamu apartemennya, karena tidak ada kegiatan dan Sasuke sedang pergi menghadiri acara konferensi pers dengan patnernya dalam drama, jadilah Naruto sendirian di rumah. Iseng, Naruto ingin melihat acara konfrensi pers yang dilangsungkan oleh Sasuke. Dia menghidupkan LCD TV 28 inc tersebut dan mengganti shanel pada saluran dosip yang sedang menyiarkan acara konferensi pers kekasih hatinya secara live. Namun dia tidak menyangka, bahwa kinginan isengnya itu membawanya dalam awal kehancuran hati serta hidupnya.

"Uchiha-san, bisa jelaskan siapa pemuda ini?" tanya salah satu wartawan sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto. "apa hubungan anda dengan pemuda ini?" lanjut wartawan itu. Otomatis, semua wartawan yang berada disana menoleh pada wartawan yang mengajukan foto dan pertanyaan itu, membuat Sasuke harus mendengarkan pertanya-pertanyaan yang membuatnya hamper kelihangan karirnya.

"apa anda adalah kekasih pemuda ini, kalau benar berarti anda gay, tapi saya dengar anda terlibat cinta lokasi dengan gadis Haruno itu" tanya wartawan yang lain membuat Sasuke harus hati-hati memilih perkatanyaannya agar tidak menghancurkan karirnya karena tayangan ini di tonton secara live oleh seluruh masyarakat HI termasuk pemuda satunya yang terdapat dalam foto itu, so Sasuke harus menghadapi dua pilihan, dia memilih berbohong yang akan membuatnya kehilangan Naruto atau memilih jujur yang akan membuatnya kehilangan karirnya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke beserta keangkuhanya dan keegosinnya memilih untuk mempertahankan karirnya daripada seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"hn, dia hanya kenalan lama, dan memang benar sekarang aku menjalani hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura" katanya datar membuat Sakura yang berada disampingnya bersorak kegirangan karena pemuda incarannya mau meniramanya namun keadaan saat itu sangat kontras dengan pemuda blonde yang terpaku di depan televise sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir, Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini dia cintai dan dia percayai menghianatinya seperti ini.

"i-ini tidak mungkin, aku harus meminta penjelasan kepada Sasuke" gumamnya cemas.

Hedak melangkahkan kakinya menggalkan ruang tamu itu dan menuju tempat konferensi pers Sasuke berada, niat Naruto terhentikan karena lagi-lagi dia harus menyaksikan adegan yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur lebur. Di layar televise 28 inc miliknya, dia melihat Sasuke tengah mencium Sakura di depan seluruh wartawan. Cukup hal itu menjadi bukti bagi Naruto kalau Sasuke telah menghianati cintanya dan sejak saat itu, dia memutuskan untuk pergi, menghilang dari kehidupan Uchiha bungsu itu

End flashback

Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat mengingat kejadian pahit itu, namun itu hanya beberapa detik. Dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, dia menghempaskan Sasuke di lantai ruang tunggu itu. Sebnarnya Naruto ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun dia tidak sudi untuk menangis di depan Uchiha brengsek ini, oleh karena itu dia memutskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Greb

Hendak membuka pintu ruang ganti itu, Naruto merasakan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, pemuda Uchiha itu membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk naruto dan menjilat, menggigit serta mengecup bekas kissmark yang diberikan oleh Gaara tadi dan hal itu membuat Naruto membeku ditempat. Merasa cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan telah menggantika tanda yang diberikan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu, Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mencumbu leher tan itu.

"kau harus jadi milikku lagi Dobe-chan, atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya terhadap orang-orang didekatmu" bisisk Sasuke mengancam ditelinga Naruto "kutunggu jawabmu 3 hari lagi" lanjutnya, Setelah itu, dia melepaskan dekapannya terhadapa pemuda Namikaze itu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalakan Naruto sendiri dalam ke kalutannya.

'kau membuat permainan ini semakin menarik dobe-chan, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu memoho padaku' batinnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dan setelah itu senyum ala Uchiha terkembang di bibirnya, mengiringinya menyusuri koridor menuju tempat parker.

Dan Naruto yang sedari tadi termenung dalam diamnya, tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pintu yang tadi dilewati Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, seringai rubah terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"menarik, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan bertahan Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Naruto dalam kesunyiannya

* * *

a/n Note : Minna-san, Sankyuu udah review fic ini.. hehe.. oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan aja, ni fic awalnya emang GaaNaru tapi ntar pairingnya SasuNaru kok.. yah.. hanya saja nantu jalannya Suke dapatin Naru sangaaaaaaat susah..

maaf gk bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu hehe.. happy reading and happy new year all


End file.
